Amu
Amu is a tiger Zyuman from Zyuland]] who, using the transformed King's Credential she was entrusted with, became Zyuoh Tiger|ジュウオウタイガー|Jūō Taigā}}, the White Ranger of the Zyuohgers also known in Korean dub as Tiger Ranger in Power Rangers Animal Force. Character History Life in Zyuland Relationship with her mother Amu used to not tell her mom what was worrying her because she was afraid to worry her mom but then she learned that overdoing something would hurt her mom even more as well as hurt herself in the process. After that, they got along just fine. Amu and her mom almost have a habit of relying on other people to help them out before they overdo something. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Sela, Leo, and Tusk, Amu was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Amu was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Amu, along with Leo, was found by Tusk to be complacent in her task of guarding the Link Cube. Specifically, Tusk took issue with Amu's practice of decorating her guardian's spear with ribbons to make it look cute, for which he harshly scolded her. Chou Super Hero Taisen Amu, badly beaten, encounters some doctors who turn out to be Kamen Riders. It turns out that Zyuland, which had previously been merged with the Human World has been destroyed by villains from the Game world. She believes herself to be the sole surviving Zyuman until the rest of the Zyuohgers turn up alive. With the Zyuohgers, the dimension-spanning Kyurangers and Kamen Riders, as well as Game World heroes that are copies or real world Riders and Rangers, they defeat the Game World villains and convince the child who started it all to reform and try and get better from his cyber-illness. } Trivia *She is the first female White Ranger with a direct predecessor. *She is the first female White Ranger since Sae Taiga/GaoWhite to do two things: **Have a white (Siberian) tiger motif. **Be in an anniversary season. *Amu's name is derived from the species of tiger her Ranger and Zyuman motif is based off of, the white , because it also known as the Amur Tiger. Her ice elemental motif is a reference to the Siberian Tiger's capacity to thrive in snowy climates. **In reality, there are no white Siberian Tigers which occur naturally in the wild, as they are the result of cross-breeding Bengal tige}s (who have the mutant gene that makes the fur white) with Siberian tigers in captivity. *The facial features of Amu in her Zyuman form bear a slight resemblance to Gou Fukami/GekiViolet's werewolf form. *Due to Chou Super Hero Taisen and because a Kyuranger vs. Zyuohger team-up film was never made, Amu is the only Zyuohger to directly interact with a member of her team's succesor. Gallery Zyuoh45-1003.jpg Dino-force-brave-zyudenchi.jpg C5-3an4uwamv1qi orig.jpg 14055003 623124641181321 3060278911596343944 n.jpg Zyuohger Zyudenshi.png Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Female Category:Global Protection